Where's Harry?
by Tabitha4
Summary: At Christmas break, Harry keeps disappearing off by himself. Where does he go and more importantly, just who is he with?


  
    
       
    
    Title: Where's Harry?
    
    Email: smokymtncat1 at yahoo.com
    
    Author: Tabitha
    
    Disclaimer: not for me, all for the lovely Ms. Rowling and her wonderful imagination!
    
    Distribution:  From Dusk to Dawn group
    
    Beta read: by wendydahling
    
    Spoilers: none for OotP

Summary: At Christmas break, Harry keeps disappearing off by himself. Where does he go and more importantly, just who is he with?
    
    Pairings: HP/SS
    
    Author Note: Dawn to Dusk Valentine's Day Challenge

     Snape looked at him in a way that Harry couldn't really decipher, but it made a tingle run down his spine. Harry Potter, otherwise known as Harry the Saint, or Harry the Good, was currently in potions class, the last before school let out for Christmas break. All the students in class were antsy, and therefore not very attentive to their potions. Harry, who had lifted his eyes from the potion bubbling in his cauldron to meet Snape's face for a moment, couldn't figure out why looking at Snape would make him feel different.well, not scared or fearful, but perhaps good, or even better than good. Bringing his eyes back to his cauldron, he put in a pinch of wormwood powder before the mixture came to a full boil, and stirred clockwise eight times before adding the final ingredient, three catnip leaves, finely ground. After the potion cooled, Harry snuck another look towards Snape, who met Harry's eyes yet again, but without anger or malice, only curiosity and something more.  

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

     Harry rolled over in bed and opened his eyes to the morning light. It was the first day of Christmas break, and he could sleep in this Monday morning. While lying in bed, Harry reflected on the previous evening spent in his lover's quarters and the promise to return tonight. Smiling in anticipation, he got out of bed, put his robes on, and prepared for a shopping excursion to Hogsmeade. Harry looked in the bathroom mirror while whistling and said to his reflection, "Just what will I buy for the man I love? What can I get for the sexiest man alive?" As he left, Ron Weasley just happened to enter the bathroom and caught Harry's last words. Ron frowned, his brows furrowed in thought. "Harry has a boyfriend? Who? Can't be anyone I know of."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

     Harry was having a wonderful time shopping in Hogsmeade, during his last Christmas at Hogwarts. The streets were filled with smiling and laughing witches and wizards, red and green trimmings, a far cry to this time last year when he, Albus Dumbledore, and Severus Snape had defeated Voldemort on a bleak Christmas morning in the deserted village of Hogsmeade. Harry had picked up presents for Ron in Gred and Forge's Weasley Wizarding Wonders, their new magic joke store, Hermione in the booksellers, and Albus in the CandySock store. However, Harry had come to the wizard village to buy the best present ever for the most important person in his life. Harry had several Galleons left, all his very own, but should he buy a green and black rubber ducky, a potions book, or leather chaps? Suddenly Harry saw a sparking store display. He raced across the street, opened the store door and took a closer look inside at the rings, necklaces and bracelets on display. The jewellery store manager came over to him. 

"Harry Potter! Pleased to meet you, sir! What can I do for you this happy Christmas season?"

"I'm looking for an engagement ring for a friend, something in silver, that would be the best colour," replied Harry.

"Why, yes, Mr. Potter", the manager said, "we have some very nice rings in stock. Look what we have here."

Harry glanced over the women's rings and replied, "No, I'm picking out a man's ring, for a friend to give to him."

The manager blinked, but regained his composure. "Here are some sterling silver rings, in varying thicknesses and textures, we can set the stone of your choice into the band."

Harry browsed the display of men's bands, and spied a thick silver ring set with a ruby and flanked with garnets, underneath the counter.

"Is that ring for sale?" he asked the manager, pointing to it.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, this is one of our.more special.bands, of quite excellent workmanship, slightly higher in cost, but well worth its craftsmanship in Galleons."

"I'll take it", said Harry, glad to have found the best ring in the store.

     After purchasing the ring and having it gift-wrapped, Harry thanked the manager and exited the store. As he left for Hogwarts, he did not hear the manager say in a sly voice, "A special band indeed.I should know, since I sold the mate to this bond-ring, a gold band set with emeralds and tourmaline, this very morning to Severus Snape.That will be an interesting match indeed."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

     Harry had dinner in Gryffindor tower with Ron, Ginny, Fred and George, who had come up from Hogsmeade to visit, while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were visiting the new couple Bill and Fleur Weasley in Egypt. Afterwards, he stole away from the noisy group and draped himself with the Invisibility Cloak before slipping out of the tower. Ginny noted his absence several minutes later and commented, "I wonder where Harry's gone off to?"

Ron smirked and said, "Probably off to meet his boyfriend, I bet." 

Fred and George said at once, "A boyfriend? Our Harry? But who?" 

"Dunno," said Ron, chuckling, "but I heard Harry say 'the sexiest man alive.'"

"Wonder who it can be?" Ginny said morosely, staring into the fire.

Sirius and Remus entered the common room then, Sirius giving the Fat Lady a wink and the Lady tittering, while Remus rolled his eyes and pushed Sirius into the room. 

"Hello, all", called Remus, while Sirius scanned over the Gryffindor group and asked, "Where's Harry?"

Ginny spoke up, "We don't know, he disappeared on us a few minutes ago."

"Too bad, we wanted to have a snow fight, would you like to join in?" asked Sirius hopefully, while Remus just shook his head.

"Sure!" they all cried out, and everyone trooped outdoors for an evening full of angel wings, snow forts and snowballs.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

     Harry checked his reflection in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom before he went to his lover's rooms. He was wearing a green silk shirt with gold trim, black silk trousers, short boots, and of course his Disappearing Cloak. Harry whistled a Christmas tune as he left the bathroom and continued down the staircase in the direction of the Slytherin dungeons. He came to a portrait of Salazar Slytherin, who was currently being snogged by a very exuberant Godric Gryffindor under mistletoe. "Oh hello young Harry, nice to see you again, please go in," said Salazar in between kisses. Chuckling, Harry opened the portrait and came face to face with Severus Snape. Snape was dressed in a white linen shirt, black leather pants, and riding boots.  Snape stared at Harry with a look in his eyes that Harry had never seen before, but made Harry feel tingling all over his body. Snape then pulled Harry towards him, draped an arm around Harry's waist, lifted Harry's face with the other hand, and proceeded to kiss Harry with a fierce intensity. After several minutes of passionate kissing, the two men reluctantly separated and moved to sit on the dark green velvet covered sofa facing a roaring fire. 

"So, Mr. Potter, what is a Gryffindor student doing out of bounds in Slytherin House, especially on Christmas Eve?" smirked Severus.

"Why, bringing Christmas cheer to a grinchy grouch," purred Harry, as he leaned over to kiss Severus softly on the lips. Severus responded by kissing Harry back on the lips, then his face and neck. By the time he was finished, Harry was breathing heavily, his face flushed and his clothes mussed. Severus held Harry closely and murmured in his ear, "Harry, you look beautiful." Harry breathed, "Severus, you're such a sexy Slytherin."

     Harry then bent down on one knee before Severus and pulled a small gift-wrapped box out of his pocket. Severus raised an eyebrow but said nothing; he only continued to keep his eyes trained on Harry's face. Harry nervously cleared his throat before speaking in a steady but low voice.  

"Severus Snape, I have had the honour of knowing you these past six years, of studying under you, and of fighting by your side to defeat Lord Voldemort. Over the past year, I have grown to care for you while healing you after the battle, and now I have come to love you. Severus, I love you with all the breath and life in my body. Will you marry me?" 

     Severus's breath stopped for a moment as he stared at the messy black-haired head bowed over his knee. He leaned forward, lifted Harry's head and held both of Harry's hands in his own. Then he spoke hoarsely, his jet black eyes fixed on Harry's emerald orbs. "Harry Potter, you have been the bane of my existence these past six years, and the emerald of my eyes for the last year. I admire your perseverance and will, and was honoured to be by your side as you smote down the Dark Lord. My love for you is as good and pure as that of Sir Lancelot for Guinevere. Harry, my love, would you be willing to pledge your faith to me in marriage?"

     The two men wordlessly exchanged small boxes, unwrapped them, and gasped in unison as they stared at the bond rings. Harry was the first to speak. " Wow, Severus, it's beautiful." Severus cleared his throat and then opened his mouth, but no words came out. After several minutes, he looked down at Harry, smiled a genuine, glad smile, and said, "Thank you, Harry, for the best Christmas present ever.you."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

     Ron woke up on Christmas morning and ran for the common room, he tore into the presents at the foot of the tree, as did Ginny. After several minutes the two Weasleys noticed something.well, someone not there to open his presents. "Harry not here?" Ron said, with mouth full of butter toffee from Hagrid. "Must not be", said Ginny, trying on her new lime green jumper that her mother crocheted her. At that same time, Harry was down in the dungeons with Severus, the two men exchanging presents; Harry unwrapping the latest broomstick, a Firebolt 2004, and Severus reading his latest copy of Ye Olde Most Potente Potions given by Harry. Ron and Ginny would have been even more surprised to see Harry jump on his most hated professor, hugging him and even kissing him on his hawk-shaped nose, and perhaps petrified if they had seen Severus kiss Harry right back.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  

     At the end of Christmas break, Hermione and the other Gryffindors came back to Hogwarts by train and were settling back into their quarters in Gryffindor Tower. Hermione came into the common room, carrying a huge stack of books and papers, and looking for her boyfriend.

 "Ron!" She called. "Please help me.I think I'm going to fall here!" 

As she tripped, both Ron and Harry caught her, one hand at each of her elbows.

 "Oh, hi, Harry," Hermione said, "I'm so glad to see you, I hope you weren't too lonely here over Christmas break."

 "No, Hermione", Harry replied, "I wasn't too lonely, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George were all here to relieve my boredom."

"Yeah, when we did see you around, mate," said Ron sarcastically.

"Why, weren't you here, Harry", asked Hermione, looking at Harry oddly. 

"Oh, yeah, I was here all right, just wandering over the castle and reminiscing.too bad we have to leave Hogwarts after the year's out." 

With that, Harry quickly left the tower. Hermione set her books down on a table, turned to Ron, and quizzically asked, "Ron, what's wrong with Harry?"

     Down in the dungeons, Harry was curled in a ball on Severus's sofa, crying, while Severus was rubbing his back in small circles and murmuring, "No, Harry, you don't have to leave Hogwarts, not while you're married to me, you will always have a place to stay with me in my quarters." After hearing this, Harry sat up, rubbed his eyes, hugged Severus, and nestled against his lover while watching the fire.

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

     The next morning, Harry entered the Great Hall and went to sit with the other Gryffindors at their table. He sat across from Ron and Hermione and perused a copy of the Daily Prophet as he started breakfast. "Where were you last night, Harry?" Hermione worriedly asked, while Ron piled into a heaping plate of food. 

 "Oh, just walking around. I'm sorry if I walked out on you yesterday, I didn't want to hurt you, I was just thinking about what will happen after we all graduate and leave Hogwarts." He glanced at the head table and was surprised to see both Professor Dumbledore and Severus staring back at him, before Severus turned to the side to ask Dumbledore a question. Turning back to his friends, Harry smiled, ate a bite of eggs, and asked, "So, what's on the schedule for today?"

     After the last class of the day, Double Potions, Hermione, Ron, and the other Gryffindors made a mad dash for the classroom doors, as though they were escaping for their lives. "Whew! I've never seen such an evil Snape! Wonder what's eating him up! Why's he always picking on poor Harry?" complained Ron. "Now, Ron, it's no one's fault, Harry was doing fine in class until that firecracker landed in his potion." "Boy, was that a mess. I'm surprised Snape didn't punish Harry, I didn't even think that he would make Malfoy clean it up," said Ron.  Hermione turned around and frowned. "Funny, I thought Harry was right behind us. Where did Harry go?"

Harry was in the potion master's bathroom, taking a shower after the potion had soaked through all his robes. He washed under a hot shower, dried off with a fluffy large black bath towel, and walked out into Severus's living room. "Well, Harry, you are the perfect paragon of cleanliness," said Severus, as he took in the sight of Harry wearing nothing but a towel.   As he looked at Harry, Harry walked over to Severus, hugged him tightly, walked over to the sofa, and started to remove the towel. 

"Just what _are_ you doing, Mr. Potter?" said Severus archly, with an eyebrow raised. 

"Why, waiting for you to take advantage of me," said Harry innocently (or so he hoped). 

"No Harry, we have had this conversation before", said Severus, as he sat down beside Harry and folded the towel back over him. "I have told you, that I do not feel comfortable about any improper advances toward you, other than hugging and kissing." 

"Aw, Sev," Harry whined, "I don't want to wait any longer, I want you to take me now." 

"No!" Severus thundered, causing Harry to draw back. "I refuse to have sexual intercourse with you until our wedding night, I prefer that my spouse remain a virgin until our honeymoon." 

"But Sev," Harry pleaded, "I want you, and I know you want me. I'm getting bored waiting for our bonding, when's that going to be?" 

"Well, when would you like to be married Harry, after graduation?" 

"No, no, that's too long to wait. I've got it! What about something more romantic like Valentine's Day?"

 "I love it, Harry, that is the perfect day to celebrate a bonding ceremony," Severus said as he held Harry in his arms. 

"Until then," Harry said with a gleam in his eyes, just what can we do until we're married? You see, I've got this itch and it needs as much help as it can get." He leaned over Severus, sat on his lap, pulled off the towel, and proceeded to rub against Severus as he kissed him. Severus picked Harry up, carried him to the bedroom, and purred into Harry's ear with his dark, smoky voice, "Well, there are some things I can show you to help relieve some stress."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

     Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the library on a Saturday afternoon, seated around a table filled with books. Hermione had cajoled, connived, and had even threatened the two boys until they sat down and did some serious studying for their N.E.W.T.s. "What a waste of an afternoon when we could be loafing around, playing chess," muttered Ron, who was disgusted after actually studying for several hours. "I could be flying on my new Firebolt," said a disgruntled Harry. "Hey! That's an idea, let's go flying and practice some Quidditch moves!" said Ron, excitedly, until he saw the dirty look Hermione was giving him. "That's okay, Ron", Harry said dejectedly, "we did promise to have a go at this study session. Do we need all these books? "And more!" Hermione said in reply. "Harry, will you get Potions Moste Wylde and Witchy and To Brew A Grimorye from the Potions section? Thanks!"

     Harry made his way over to the Potions wing of the library, passing the Restricted Section, when a thin, pale hand came out from behind a shelf and pulled Harry into the Restricted Section, out of the way of passers-by. A deep baritone voice whispered in Harry's ear, "Well, well, what do we have here, a Gryffindor actually studying? May wonders never cease! The walls of Hogwarts must be tumbling down now as I speak." "Good to see you too", Harry replied as he turned around and found himself in Severus's arms, before kissing the thin lips of the man before him.

"Ron, have you seen Harry?" asked Hermione impatiently. "He should have been back over a half hour ago, it doesn't take that long to find two books here!"

"Aw, lay off," Ron scowled, "I bet he left to do some flying instead of reading, and I don't blame him. I'm going too, might as well get in some flying today before the weather gets too bad."

"Ronald Weasley, get back here!" said a flustered Hermione, but it was too late, he had already made a mad dash for the door and was up in the Gryffindor tower before long. "I'll just see if Harry's up here," Ron said as he entered the seventh year dorms, but there was no Harry to be found. Whistling, Ron left a note on Harry's bed, letting him know that he was 'borrowing' his new broom before leaving the tower. As the Fat Lady's portrait opened to let Ron and the Firebolt out, he came face to face with Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati. "Isn't Harry with you," asked Hermione. 

Ron said, "No, Hermione, I'm just leaving, and he's not in our room." 

"Oh well," said Hermione, "I'll just return his things later." 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

     That night in the common room, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Lavender and Parvati were sitting around the common room, drinking butterbeer and sitting by the fire. "What's that you were saying this afternoon, Hermione? That Harry wasn't with you?" asked Parvati. "Yes, Parvati," said Hermione, "we can't pin that boy down anymore, he's taking off all the time on us and no one knows where he is." Lavender spoke, "I hardly see him except for classes and meals, that's all anyone ever sees of him." Neville asked, "Doesn't Harry ever sleep in his bed anymore? I woke up last night around one o'clock and went to get a glass of water, I passed by Harry's bed and he wasn't in it." Dean sniggered, "Just whose bed is Harry keeping warm?" while Seamus laughed, "It's not his own!" Ginny turned red, causing Seamus to leer, "Wonder which girl it is?" Ron and Ginny looked at each other with a long glance, causing the others to turn and look at the both of them. Ron and Ginny then turned to the others in their group and said, almost in a whisper, " If you can keep a secret.we don't know if he's seeing a _girl_."

     Harry and Severus were working in Severus's office, during this meeting, writing and addressing invitations to their bonding ceremony on Valentine's Day. "Who are you inviting?" asked Harry, dipping his quill in ink as he addressed another letter and set it in a large stack threatening to topple off the desk.

"Dumbledore, of course, several select family members and close friends, not to mention the faculty," said Severus as he set another letter next to the overflowing pile. Severus added, "Dumbledore has graciously agreed to perform the ceremony outdoors, with Minerva helping with decorations." 

"They know about us?" Harry squawked. "How? I haven't told anyone!" 

"You might not have said anything, but portraits here have a way of seeing everything, and they have fuelled the rumour mill that I have a young student in my rooms, after hours, mind you.  Minerva and Albus did not take long to 'investigate' and find out about us together, but they have not, thankfully, said anything to the other faculty." 

Harry pulled his chair closer to Severus before pulling out another piece of parchment. "Well, this one is for Sirius and for Remus as well."

     Severus gave Harry a sharp look. "Speaking of which, have you said anything about our relationship to your godmutt and his keeper?" Harry bristled but said, "Well, I haven't told him or Ron yet, I don't think either of them will take this very well." Severus gave a loud sniff but said nothing. Harry brightened. "I know, I'll send their invitations at the last minute, then explain after the ceremony!" Severus put his head in his arms as Harry set their invitations aside, and then muttered, "For some reason, I'm not looking forward to the family reunion after the wedding."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

     The day before Valentine's Day, owls appeared in the Great Hall, delivering letters to the occupants at the breakfast tables. There was a flurry of owls especially over the Gryffindor table and head table, delivering what appeared to be fine parchment invitations trimmed in gold and sealed with red wax. As each person picked up the letter, confetti burst out and the red letters shaped like hearts contained the following message: "Severus Snape and Harry Potter wish to invite you to their bonding ceremony, on February 14, 2004, at Hogwarts Castle, by the lake, at 12:00 pm."  At the same time, the owners of the letters started talking amongst themselves, spreading gossip and talking about the bonding between the two most unlikely people at Hogwarts to get together. The absence of both Harry and Severus was noted by several, including, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore, who watched the proceedings with twinkling eyes. 

     On Valentine's Day, a goodly portion of the faculty, students, and guests were seated in folding chairs by the lake, waiting with baited breath for Harry and Severus. Ron and Sirius were seated with Remus, Hermione, and the Weasley family. Neither Ron nor Sirius knew whom the ceremony was for, their invitations did not read the name of the couple, and their seatmates were conspiring to keep them unaware until the new couple showed up. Suddenly Ron saw Severus walk up the aisle to stand by Dumbledore. "Blimey, what's he doing here? Has someone died?" Molly Weasley gave her son a look and a pinch on the arm to keep him silent. Then Sirius saw Harry marching up the aisle. "What the blazes. Harry, what's he doing up there? What's going on here?" Dumbledore then smiled at Severus and Harry, bade them join right hands, and then wrapped the bonding ribbon about their joined hands while chanting the bonding ritual. As the ritual was completed, a gold aura, tinged with red and green, came out from the bonding rings as they were placed on Harry and Severus's fingers and enveloped the happy couple. "Powerful magic, that," said Arthur Weasley, while his wife sniffed and used her hanky to wipe her eyes. "I always cry at weddings," she said in a husky voice as she watched her 'adopted' son getting married. Hermione and Ginny were holding each other and crying while Ron and Sirius were beside themselves with indignation and anger. "How could Harry do this to us?" moaned Ron, while Sirius was in a rage and was being held back by Remus. The air was filled with happiness for the newly bonded couple, who kissed and made their bonding complete. As Severus and Harry led the way to the reception they noticed that Ron and Sirius had both passed out, Ron on Hermione's lap and Sirius in Remus's arms. 

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

     Harry and Severus were waiting by the cake and punch bowl, for the Weasleys to arrive with their two unconscious charges. With a twinkling eye, Dumbledore enervated the lethargic Ron and Sirius, then said, "Why, my boys, I hope you enjoyed the ceremony, I know I did. Harry, Severus, perhaps you would like to say a few words before we cut the cake?" 

     Harry spoke up in a confident voice. "Sirius, I wanted to tell you and Ron about my engagement to Severus, but I wasn't sure how you would take it. The two of us fell in love less that a year ago; after the defeat of Lord Voldemort, I helped nurse Severus here back to health, under the encouragement of Professor Dumbledore. We grew closer through defence lessons and fighting, but did not know it until we had time to talk together and discover our true feelings for one another. Sirius, I know you have always hated Severus, but I beg you to put your feelings aside and consider that he is the best person for me. And Ron, I have had to grow up quickly over the last several years, that has led to my love for Severus, er, Professor Snape, I only hope that you can respect my love for him and give him due respect. "

     Severus placed his hand on Harry's arm and spoke to the Weasleys. "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Black, I have had nothing but the highest regard for Harry's welfare and have not hurt him in any way. If anything, I was the one who encouraged Harry to keep our relationship as professional and as discreet as possible, to go slowly and to make sure of our feelings for one another. Once I realized that my feelings for Harry were that of love and devotion, I was more shocked than all of you put together. Through talking with Albus and Minerva over many cups of tea, I began to realize Harry and I were destined for one another." 

     The assembled group, hearing this speech, let out cries of "Awww" and "How sweet," which covered up any grunts or noises that Ron or Sirius may have said. "Attention, everyone, I have an announcement to make," Dumbledore then said. "I would like to present to newly bonded couple, Severus Potter-Snape and Harry Potter-Snape. After their weeklong honeymoon in the Greek isles, Harry will be finishing up his last year at Hogwarts and will return as Assistant Quidditch Coach, since Madame Hooch will be entering semi-retirement next fall. Long life and great love to our blessed couple!" The happy couple was toasted by the crowd, and then prepared to leave for their honeymoon. Before they left, Harry stopped to talk with the Weasleys, Hermione, Remus and Sirius. "Remus, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, words cannot express how happy I am that you all could come to my bonding today, and I cannot imagine a more supportive group of family and friends." Mrs. Weasley hugged him and said in his ear, "Be happy, Harry," while Arthur clapped Severus on the back and told him, "Take care of Harry, we have always considered him our adoptive son, and would love for you to join the family as well." Severus and Arthur shook hands, and Severus turned to Harry. "Are you ready, Harry?" "As ready as I'll ever be," laughed Harry, and he turned to say goodbye to Ron and Hermione. "All right, well.I'll see you in a week, then," he said to Ron and Hermione. "Take care, mate," choked out Ron, while Hermione sobbed out "Goodbye, Harry." "Oh come on you two, I'll be back in a week, it's not like I'm leaving forever," Harry said while hugging Hermione. "Besides, I'm looking forward to my honeymoon, Sev wanted to keep me a virgin till then, and he promised to make sure I have a 'good time' with him alone, saying I may be a boy now but his 'husband' after the honeymoon." With that parting comment, Harry reached out for Severus's hand, smiled at his new husband, and walked with him back to the castle, hand in hand, to begin their new life together. 

The End- or the Beginning?


End file.
